Finding Love in a Fellow Comrade
by thelightandthedarkness
Summary: Flint/Lady Jaye pairing from GI JOE: AN AMERICAN HEROE cartoon series. Based on events before "Satellite Down" episode from Season 1. Flint and Lady Jaye try to define their friendship that is moving towards intimacy. Flint is worried about the consequences of taking advantage of his teammate's offer. But Lady Jaye wants to explore it further.
1. Offering A Choice

_**After watching the much disappointed GI JOE RETALIATION film, I wanted to write a fanfic based upon classic "GI JOE: AN AMERICAN HEROE CARTOON SERIES to cheer myself up. Also, I've always preferred "sweet intentions Flint" from the cartoons than from the rough guy with a death wish from the comics. Please Flint/LJ fans, let me know if you want me to continue through your review. This short fic is based on events before the classic "Satellite Down" Season 1 episode, where Flint reveals his feelings of worry over Lady Jaye, early on in their "friendship".**_

Flint, being the all-knowing strategist of the Joe Team, thought on his mission with Lady Jaye. The night before they headed out to another continent for a mission for one of their satellites, he and Lady Jaye had dinner in the commissary of the PIT.

_Flint oddly felt that he was getting closer to this beautiful woman; she was the type of woman that could carry herself and be strong throughout many missions. And it was not like him at all to fall for or show romantic interest in the women in the military. Flint was very proud of the women who worked alongside him in Special Ops, but he never saw himself wanting one of them. He always dated women who were out in the civilian world. _

_They had a quiet conversation as he walked with her around the PIT, and then, Lady Jaye said something that frightened Flint. "Flint", she stated softly, when they arrived at his personal quarters, "if you…want…us to…you know, it's okay with me,". Jaye herself noticed how much stress the handsome Warrant Officer was under the past few weeks, even though, he didn't complain about it. And she wanted to help him relieve some of it. "Just give me a minute in your bathroom, okay?" she asked him, hoping that he would still be dumbfounded at how to answer her when she would come out of his bathroom._

_Jaye opened the door from his bathroom, revealing herself in only a see-through red laced bra with matching panties. __God, she does have a great body! Flint could only stare at her, as she moved towards him seductively, finally sitting herself in his lap as he was on his bed. Flint was still in his mission camoflage uniform, and Jaye obliged him by sensually taking off his beret, twirling it once around on her index finger, before tossing it to an unknown corner of the room. Flint only stared at her, praying that his painful erection would go away soon. _

_Now she had to really frustrate him, as she leaned in and began kissing him softly on his lips. She stopped the kiss as she took both sides of his face into her hands stating, "Flint, you've been under so much stress lately, and I want to help you…relieve some of it."_

_But then, the Warrant Officer had come to his senses, deciding to decline on Jaye's enticing offer. "No, I can't. I'm third in command for the Joes, and for me to…take advantage…of you, I just can't. It could lead us into dangerous territory, Lady Jaye,".He only looked down at their enclosed hands, as he noticed how he held her delicate hands tightly over his own._

_Lady Jaye understood he didn't turn her down for one night of intimacy because he didn't find her appealing, it was because he always thought what was best for the other person., and had always used extreme caution when it came to possible threats to his position in the elite squad. That was a part of Flint that had attracted her to him; even though it took a while for her to get there on an emotional level. But she wanted to know where "this thing" they had for each other was going. She was tired of trying to define it; was it a warm friendship, or could it lead to something else? She wanted to find out, and she wanted to explain to Flint that she would never accuse him of forcing her to sleep with him._

"_Flint, I want you to trust me. I won't let you get into trouble with Hawk or Duke, if they somehow find out. I will tell them that I was the one who initiated it, not you; it's the truth, anyways. Please, I just…want you," she stated the last two words softly, as he finally leaned in for a passionate kiss, holding her small frame in his muscular arms. _

_Flint kissed her, dominating the kiss, for what seemed like eternity to Lady Jaye. Not that she didn't mind him giving her a positive "okay, let's do this" type of reaction. On the contrary, she felt a wetness pulling between her thighs from his kiss. _

_He stopped the kiss, as one of his hands ran through her beautiful short brown hair. "Lady Jaye, I only want to make sure that you do want to do this, that you won't wake up in the morning, thinking this would be a mistake,". _

"_No, never, Flint", she stated as a blush came over her cheeks. He then began unbuttoning his camo shirt, with Lady Jaye gladly helping along the way. _

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Lovemaking for the first time to Lady Jaye was so hot to Flint. He could tell that she was quite experienced from the way she used her tongue and her body to not only intensify the moments between them but to get him to a point of satisfaction that let him unburden his stress. He had been intimate with women before, mostly back in his college days, but to be lying next to this minx had blown the competition away in his mind.

As they lay together in the moments of bliss from their orgasms, Flint held her in his arms, not willing to let her go. But after a few minutes, he knew that his ever so annoying logic would kick back in and he would have to make her leave his private officer's quarters with everyone, especially Hawk, whose quarters happened to be across from his, still being asleep at this hour of the morning.

But Jaye only gave him that sexy doe-eyed look with her brown eyes. "Can I at least shower before I leave?" she said in a slight pout that Flint found very arousing. "Baby, uh…I mean..Alli, I would rather you'd get back to your quarters before anything happens or anyone finds you in the officer's wing. Jaye's eyes widened when he accidentally called her "baby" but he immediately corrected himself. "Besides, you need some rest before we head out in the morning to retrieve the satellite. From what Hawk says, it's going to be a difficult mission,".

Jaye only looked at him, nodding to him her understanding. "Okay. I understand," she said softly, getting out of his bed.

Flint's eyes roamed over her body. He could feel his erection come alive once again. He longed to pull her back into his bed, or to push her up against his wall, crushing her into a heated kiss, forbidding her to leave his personal quarters. But he was always good at willing away his hard-ons, even if he went without sex for a few months. His logic always won out, subduing his internal and carnal needs. But last night, was the only time he actually took a beautiful woman up on her offer to be intimate with him. But, he feared, Jaye was no ordinary woman; she was becoming much more than just a bedmate.

As Jaye finished dressing back into her camos, she noticed Flint's eyes upon her. She turned around, finally feeling like she was his 'dirty little secret' on the Joe base. It was like sleeping with your boss, but Jaye never did that kind of stuff in her life. She always worked hard, and showed her superiors wherever she worked, that she had deserved praise and she moved up the ladder on her own terms, using her intelligence and experience.

Flint saw the guilty look in her eyes; he knew she was probably thinking that maybe she shouldn't have been with him the other night; that somehow, to go on the next mission together, would be very uncomfortable for them both to interact and work together. They had always worked well with each other on past missions. Even Hawk and Duke stated how well they seemed to read the other's thoughts whenever they ran into a snag on a mission.

This was what Flint was afraid of; him and Jaye feeling so uncomfortable with each other after their first intimate experience with each other, that they would no longer have the outstanding teamwork that they were both known for. And the worst part, was seeing how she was brushing her wild hair in his mirror; the look of guilt played upon her features; he could read her so well.

"Well, I better go," she stated as she opened his door to sneak herself out. Flint's strong hand gripped her wrist, pulling her to his still naked form. He shut the door quietly. "Ally, listen, about this 'thing' that happened, I know it's awkward between us, but we've got to focus on the mission; you know, act like it didn't happen, okay?".

Jaye looked up at him. She felt her heart flutter when he called her by her family nickname when she was a little girl. Only Flint would know that; she and him always opened each other up about their childhoods and experiences before the military. She knew him so well, as he did her; she knew that what the Warrant Officer was saying to her was that he didn't regret that night, but that they had to go back to their old selves in order to succeed in the mission that lay before them. She got that.

"Okay, Dash," she stated in a sexy grin. It was the first time she used his civilian name. She opened the door quietly, slipping out and headed back to her room.

Flint peered his head out, watching Jaye move down the hall, as silently as Snake-Eyes was, whenever he walked up behind a Cobra soldier. Once she turned the corner, succeeding in not waking any of the officer's, he shut the door quietly, praying to himself that they could both focus on the upcoming mission, without any emotions getting in the way.

_**Next up, the mission to retrieve one of the Joe's satellites. Like I said, this story takes place before and during the G.I. Joe episode of Season 1, entitled "Satellite Down". If you want to see it, you can find it on watchcartoonsonline under G.I. Joe: A Real American Heroe. Please check it out; it's where Flint realizes his romantic feelings for Jaye, early on in the season!**_

_**Oh, by the way, do any of you know what rank Flint is compared to Lady Jaye? I've always assumed she was high up, with her experience, but she was under Flint's command on missions. If anyone knows, fill me in, please!**_


	3. Heading Out on the Mission

Waiting for the go-ahead to leave for the mission to retrieve a missing satellite, the mission team was made of Spirit, Dusty, Lady Jaye and Flint, who was overseeing the mission. Hawk finally came into the hanger, finally ready to brief them on the mission.

"Okay, Joes, from what we have gathered in the intelligence room," the CO stated in a serious tone, "the downed satellite is on a small island off the coast of Africa. You will fly out at 0600 and take a couple of jeeps to the site, but remember, Cobra may have their own operatives there as well. I will, as always, remind you to take extreme caution and try to retrieve the satellite before Cobra does. Remember, this satellite holds important information for our counteroffensives and if our enemy retrieves it before we do, it will be a great setback for us,".

After Hawk dismissed the team, Flint immediately signaled for the group to ready their things and to head into the large cargo plane that would fly them to the other side of the world. As Lady Jaye got her equipment together, she walked by Flint, as he simply stated to her "Lady Jaye" as a type of greeting to her. "Flint" she only stated, returning the greeting, making sure that there was no emotional tone to be heard from the other Joes around them. Both of them knew that they had to act like nothing went on the night before, or in the early morning hours before she slipped out of his quarters. It was hard for them to keep this up, but they had to.

Dusty, was the only one who oddly picked up on the slight awkwardness that Flint and Lady Jaye felt with each other this morning. He internally speculated that Flint had taken a liking to his female comrade for the past year. And Dusty was a sweet sensitive young specialist that loved working on special ops missions in the deserts of the world. He only felt that there was something strange with Flint and Jaye's interactions with each other this morning. But maybe, he thought to himself, it was nothing.

The long hours on the flight was used for going over the strategies of retrieving the satellite before Cobra knew that the Joes were there. Leave it up to Flint to go over the small details of the mission for their hopes of success.

Lady Jaye was resting in the back of the large plane, trying to catch up on some much needed rest from the night before. She suppressed a giggle, as her thoughts went back to the night of lovemaking that she had with her superior officer. Even though Flint was gentle with her, he had gotten very passionate with her in his bed for a few hours. She remembered how he had let her take the lead from the beginning, undressing him, and setting the mood, but once he had gotten her to her first orgasm, Flint took over for the rest of the night. It was just like the Warrant Officer to have the need to take over a situation; he had her pinned down on his bed, holding her wrists lightly with his hands, as he layed kisses upon every inch of her body. And then, he moved himself deep inside her within a second, moving at a rapid pace, making her have to stifle the surprised moans from her mouth. The duration of his lovemaking had outlasted most of her past intimate experiences with other men. Flint was able to make the night last longer, pacing himself, perhaps calculating the time when he was ready to let himself go.

Lady Jaye rubbed her slightly red wrists from his grip from the night before, wondering if it was seen from the other Joes.

Just as she was reminiscing on the night's events, the com came on with a voice from one of the pilots. "We are just about to land. Make sure that you are wearing your seatbelts, it's not going to be a pretty smooth landing in all this jungle brush," the Joe pilot warned with a chuckle.

After the comment from the pilot, Spirit, Flint, and Dusty made their way to their seats, as Lady Jaye cleared her throat, reminding herself she was not alone to her thoughts any longer; now was the time to focus on the mission.

Flint strapped his seatbelt across his lap, sitting himself next to her. His eyes were upon her reddened wrists, as he clicked his seatbelt. Jaye looked at his eyes; she saw the apparent abhorrence in them. Dusty and Spirit noticed the slightly shocked look upon Flint's features, as they both sat across from the duo. "Gloves, Lady Jaye, your gloves," Fint silently stated to her, wanting her to hide the red marks upon her wrists. She took the cue and reached into her camo pants, taking her gloves out and putting them on.

"I swear, something's up with the two of them," Dusty stated in his country accent as he whispered in Spirit's ear. The wise Native American only nodded his head quietly.

"What was that, Dusty?" Flint stated in a firm but subtle voice to the desert specialist. Flint gave him a warning glare, with Dusty only chuckling. "Ughh, nothing sir. Just making small talk with Spirit here on the landing!" he stated in a hearty tone.

Flint only looked at him. "Just stay focused. This mission can't be compromised," he stated, as a slight turbulence began rumbling the interior of the huge plane.

The landing was a little more than smooth as the Joes held onto their harnesses strapped across their shoulders. Jaye felt a need to grab and hold onto Flint's hand, fearing a little anxiety of the landing. But it was Flint himself that beat her to it. He didn't think what he was doing, it was oddly an old habit since the years they had went on missions together, he always needed to touch her somehow to make sure she wasn't injured or in danger.

A small blush came upon her cheeks as she noticed his hand upon her own, holding it tightly as a wave of comfort took over her body. As soon as the plane landed safely in the airstrip, Flint only gave her a slight grin, hoping to God no one noticed him.

As soon as they left the cargo plane, the Joes maneuvered out with two jeeps. Flint knew it was already dark out in the jungle, so it would be better for them to set up camp nearby the downed satellite, which he tracked upon a beeper with a map.

Once they found the satellite, Flint instructed the others to start setting up camp, around the perimeter of the satellite. He looked towards Lady Jaye, wondering to himself, if she should stay by herself in her own tent, since she was the only female of the group, needing privacy from the others.

As soon as the camp was set up, with Dusty covering the area to only radio in to Flint that there was no sign of Cobra around, he allowed the group some time to rest and eat before dawn of the next day.

That night, he laid awake in his tent, forbidding himself to sleep. Flint had visions of Lady Jaye sleeping in her bra and panties, obviously made from the finest lace that she always bought. He wanted to go be with her, but he knew that it would be foolish of him at this time. He would just have to wait until the others were asleep.


	4. Another Night of Intimacy

Flint waited a whole hour to make sure that Dusty and Spirit were fast asleep in the tent they shared. He had an alarm set on his military watch to beep when it was an hour past. As soon as the alarm beeped, Flint got out of his sleeping bag and got dressed in his camos. He even put on his trusty beret to make it look like he was working on strategizing the mission at hand for the next day.

He unzipped the front of his tent, as he silently maneuvered himself like he was about to sneak up on a Cobra soldier. He checked to make sure that both Dusty and Spirit were fast asleep in their tent. Once he watched them for a few moments, reassuring himself that they were asleep, he quietly made his way across the area to Lady Jaye's tent.

She didn't sleep. She found herself moving slightly, every once in a while, punching her pillow lightly and adjusting it to try to suit her needs. All of a sudden, she heard someone from outside her tent and she got her gun ready in case an enemy was nearby.

Just as she was about to aim it at the target, she saw the zipper of her tent entrance go down steadily. She breathed in some air quietly, steadying herself to be ready to shoot the intruder. But just as she saw the black beret come into view, she knew who it was and it shocked her. He told her earlier that morning that they needed to act normal, to not visit each other on this mission, that that special night was for now a one-time thing.

"Flint, what are you doing?" she asked in a hushed tone, her eyes wide at seeing him in her tent. "Hey, hey, put the gun down, shooting an officer on your team wouldn't look good when you get back to headquarters and have to explain it to Hawk!" Flint added.

He walked up to her, as she put the safety back on her gun, standing before her. They just both stared at each other for a full minute, one not making the move upon the other, as though they had not seen each other in a long time.

Just then, Flint made the move. He rushed over to her, capturing her in a heated and desperate kiss. Lady Jaye instinctively put her arms around his neck, as Flint layed down beside her in her sleeping bag, not breaking the kiss.

Lady Jaye moaned softly into his mouth, as he finally broke the kiss a few seconds later. "I know, I know…" he stated to her, seeing her still-shocked expression from him coming into her tent. He trailed a few kisses down her neck, and onto the tops of her breasts, moving his hand over the lace of her bra. "I promised myself that I should stop thinking about you, this way, but I can't," he stated softly to her, his brown eyes elating a softness to his words.

"But Dash, you said you want us to focus on the mission..and this is not helping me at all" she stated in a truthful tone. "Besides, Dusty or Spirit may find us here, and then what?"

"I give them two weeks with hard training with Beachead," he answered in a serious tone. "They should mind their own business. Besides, they're already asleep and I doubt neither of them want to wake up, knowing that this will only be the few hours of good rest before it's over,".

"And what about Spirit's eagle, Freedom?" she stated. "Didn't he notice you leaving your tent?"

"What's that bird going to do? Caw at his master to tell him that I sneaked over to see you?" Flint laughed at the image. "Look, I'll make a deal with you. You let me sleep next to you, without anything going on between us tonight, and I'll take you on a one week vacation to Japan, where the hot springs are. It's the place where you always wanted to go to and experience it yourself," he bargained with her.

"Oh and Hawk will just throw his hands up and say 'Siure Flint! Go ahead and take her with you' as he winks at you all-knowingly." She muffled a laugh. "I doubt Hawk would want us both to go on vacation together. You know how he kinda looks down on Duke and Scarlett's relationship,".

"No he doesn't!" Flint rejected. "Duke stated to me that Hawk was understanding about their seeing each other, as long as it doesn't interfere with their work,"

"That's not the feeling I get when I talk to Scarlett about her relationship with Duke," she stated. "She told me that she feels like he doesn't like the Joes fraternizing with each other. Even though we're special forces, he's old-school military," she said, jabbing her index finger into his shoulder to emphasize her point.

"Look, if you want, I can tell Hawk that you need…some time off…like you need to go visit family or something," Flint suggested, working the plan out in his mind. "Besides, I can make it an order for you to have to come on vacation with me, or I might just have you scrubbing bathrooms for the next week. You naughty little soldier," he jested, as he smoothed a hand into her rich hair.

"Flint, this isn't like you," she stated sitting up abruptly. "You've always been cautious. Why are you risking your position just to be with me?". She thought back on her past relationships with other men, how they had treated her like a rag doll. To be used and forgotten.

Flint noticed the tone in her voice, as he stopped his caresses, looking into her eyes. "Ally, I don't know. I just feel like I'm on autopilot when I'm with you. I've always wanted to be near you, to get the courage to ask you out, but I was afraid that you would think of me as some horndog. Remember the time when we were at the other base at Fort Wadsworth? I was an idiot for trying to make a stupid pass at you, and seeing the look upon your face, was enough for me to just give up,".

"But I also remembered how you had me escape when the base was infiltrated by Cobra Eels," she stated softly, holding his face in her hands. "It was right after you hit on me, and to be honest, I thought you were a creep, because I hardly knew you at the time. But after you were hurt, I realized that you were so different from what I thought you were," she stated, remembering how badly beaten his strong body was in the hospital bed, after the attack from the Eels. "You almost died," she brushed a tear away from her cheek, remembering the awful event.

Flint kissed her softly, consoling her. "It was then, when I was recovering from my wounds, when all I could do was think in that hospital bed, that I promised myself to treat you better and hope that maybe, I could find a way to make it up to you,".

It was true. Lady Jaye remembered how she was just a desk clerk for intelligence, and then Flint asked Hawk privately to give her a year of military training to be able to go out on missions for the first time, as long as she was under Flint's supervision. Hawk obliged him, always knowing that Lady Jaye deserved to go up in rank, due to her hard work and quick-learning on the job. Besides, she was meant to be an active person, not someone who enjoyed being at a desk all day. She was meant for more.

Lady Jaye gave him a kiss. Flint only deepened it, pursuing her as he once did so long ago, when he didn't know any better. But this time, she trusted him and they became good friends and matured along the way.

Flint suppressed a moan when he felt under her bra, touching the soft nipple of her breast. He wanted to be with her tonight, if she would allow him. Jaye looked up at him, as he layed on top of her, still in his camos, as she silently nodded her consent for him to have her tonight.

Flint undressed himself, as soon as he was fully undressed, he unzipped her sleeping bag, in order for them both to lay on top of it, like a bed. "But Dash, it's a little cold outside," Jaye persisted, holding her arms around herself as she watched him smooth out the sleeping bag. Flint grinned; even though Lady Jay was tough, she somehow always needed to be treated like a lady when she was alone with him. "Baby, I'll keep you warm tonight," he stated, as he took her into his powerful frame, shielding her from the cool temperatures. He then once again kissed her fervently, as he had them both lay down on top of the sleeping blanket, caressing her with his hands.

He entered her quickly, as he began his pace rapidly. It hurt her how he didn't give her enough time to be ready for him, but Lady Jaye thought to herself, if this relationship was to be an ongoing thing, then she could teach him how to be more gentle with her at the right time. But now, she only knew with the few hours they had together, that Flint needed her, and she gladly gave herself to him; he was so handsome and he deeply cared for her, even before all this had happened.

Flint had finished inside her within a few minutes, not permitting himself to prolong their time together. He looked down at her, realizing a few tears of pain that had ran down her cheeks. "Baby, I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you," he stated with worry, as he took her into his arms, holding her.

"It's alright Flint. You needed me," she stated, putting a delicate hand upon his heaving chest.

Flint kissed her gently, as he held her head upon his chest, and he took half the sleeping bag under them and covered their naked bodies. "Tomorrow, will be different. We need to focus on the mission. And when we get back, I'll ask General Hawk for some time off for both of us," he stated, kissing her forehead.

"But Flint, he'll suspect that you and I…" she tried to finish her statement, but Flint beat her to it. "That what?" he shrugged his shoulders, "That I like you, that I want more time to have with getting to know you? Besides, Duke told me once, that Hawk told him that we work so well together on missions, that he always joked about you and I getting married one day!".

Lady Jaye giggled. She always wondered how Hawk saw the two of them; he did always look at her with a lopsided grin whenever he had caught Flint winking at her when the Warrant Officer dismissed her from a meeting. Maybe, this could work out, if they could keep each other alive and out of harm's way.

Flint set an alarm on his army watch for him to wake up early in the next few hours, deciding to sleep next to Jaye. He decided that he could keep Lady Jaye on his team, as long as they were still professional with each other, while being romantically involved with her. He would make it work. He always did with anything that seemed to be an obstacle.

Within a few minutes, they were sound asleep in each other's arms.

_**Okay, so I took a turn on Flint's sense of cautiousness. But I decided, to heat this up a little, that I would use a little of the comic book Flint in this chapter; careless and a little bit of ego. I don't know, I guess that Flint, even though to me, I prefer the cartoon one (the romantic and caring one) needed a little bit of fire within him whenever it came to romancing Lady Jaye. So forgive me if you think I went a little out of character in this. Oh, for now on, this story will start having an M rating for some scenes. **_

_**So please, leave some thoughts! It keeps me writing! And oh, don't just say, "Awesome or good" give me more, like what you really thought, or any thoughts on how I can improve, or any new ideas!  
**_


End file.
